


The Musician

by SadistxSweetie



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, D.Gray-man, Noragami
Genre: Crossover, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Multiverse, Past Character Death, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistxSweetie/pseuds/SadistxSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange rumor of a god who hates heaven goes around. He who once walked the earth as a mere human. He's lived through the infamous Holy War. The sole survivor of such tragedy. As he walks, he leaves beautiful destruction in his path. Known as Nea D. Campbell, Allen Walker, the Fourteenth, and more importantly, the Musician. None has ever seen him, and those who have never lived to tell the tale. Because of this, there is no solid evidence that he actually exists. Not until the next Holy War and it's coming soon. </p>
<p>Yes...soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Musician

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing that I did just now. I finally caught up with d.gray-man so yay.   
> Since I'm caught up, I can comfortably write fanfiction for the best manga ever!  
> I hope you guys are ready to sob >:D  
> -Sadist

_So the little infant fell into a deep sleep//Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

 

White hair flowed with the night breeze, lashing around his pale face. Dark arms wrapped his torso, beautiful golden eyes stared off to the side as a seemingly young girl buried her head into his chest. His right arm wraps around her lower body, the entirety of his left arm missing Lifeless gray irises stare ahead into the darkness of the winter night. Tears fall from his eyes. White clothes were dyed with a blood red color. The world was seemingly void of color; only black and white. And red.

 

 

_Among the gray ashes in the flames//Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to_

 

"So who are you?"

 

 

A light voice enters his ears and he looks down as she adjusts her head to look at him. Gold met gray. A pale gray head caressed his cheek as she wiped his tears away. She smiled a sad smile.

 

 

"It doesn't matter who you are...not to me."

_Shining...first one, then two//Ukabu fukurami itoshii yakogao_

 

He didn't speak, but his grip on her tightened. She continued to smile as he stared through her, as if she wasn't even there. She laid her head down on his chest once more, not minding the blood. She stared off to the side again, not really minding the stare she received. His gaze focused on her, willing her to continue.

 

 

"It never mattered to me. After all... **it was I who loved you from the very beginning.** "

 

 

_Surfaces numerous of your faces//Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

* * *

 

_A strange rumor of a god who hates heaven goes around. He who once walked the earth as a mere human. He's lived through the infamous Holy War. The sole survivor of such tragedy. As he walks, he leaves beautiful destruction in his path. Known as Nea D. Campbell, Allen Walker, the Fourteenth, and more importantly, **the Musician**._


End file.
